Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4k - 10}{k} = 8$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $k$ $4k - 10 = 8k$ $-10 = 4k$ $4k = -10$ $k = -\dfrac{10}{4}$ Simplify. $k = -\dfrac{5}{2}$